My Clouded Heart
by Locke1
Summary: Just a little something I wrote in light of Valentines Day. A story of realization and discovery and how a clouded heart can change someone.


Ranma pushed himself up from the ground. His left arm dangled uselessly in front of him swaying slightly every time Ranma takes in another, deep, but painful breath. Blood slowly trickled down from his forehead, over his closed right eye, slowly sapping away his strength, yet he stood.

"You are in no shape to fight Ranma, give up." Cologne stated logically, her breathing was hard, yet her old body does not show any damage, "You didn't even lay a single finger on me and you are already like that. How do you expect to win?"

A low growl emitted from Ranma's throat. He clenched his right fist tightly, summoning his aura, which flickered unstably around him, "I… I havta… do… this."

With strength born from desperation, Ranma shot forward like a bullet towards his intended target. Cologne's eyes widen at the speed, and only barely managed to raise her hand to attempt to redirect the incoming blow.

"HA!"

Multitudes of blows were unleashed against the Matriarch as Ranma used the Chesnut fist against the person who taught it to him. In her tired state, Cologne only managed to block a blow that flung her to the edge of the empty lot.

Cologne sighed as she stood herself up and stared at Ranma's still body in the middle of the lot, "I've won."

Ramna's hand twitched; he tilt his head downwards, desperately trying to lift his body to and standing position, "N-not yet…."

Cologne sighed once again and stared at her opponent as he slowly stood himself up once again, "Why will you not give up?"

"Too… too much…" Ranma whispered, clenching his right fist again, this time, his aura failed to appear.

Cologne narrowed here eyes, "You can not win."

Ranma closed his eyes, his labored breathing was the only sound heard in the battle field, "Yes… I… CAN!"

With a scream filled with desperation, Ranma's aura lit up brightly, filling the pigtailed martial artist with new energy, "I… I will defeat you… I have to!"

Cologne stared in shock as Ranma awkwardly stumble into a very unstable stance, "Very well…"

Ranma narrowed his one good eye, his heart beat is the only sound he can hear other than Cologne's voice, all other sound seemed far away. Pain, which he had felt out through the fight, blanketed him so greatly that he can not distinguish the sensation itself. Although his aura flared brightly, Ranma knew, this was his last chance. With resolve only he can muster, Ranma glared at his opponent, knowing he would win.

"I yield… You win Ramna." Cologne said emotionlessly, "You are free from anything that might link you to the Amazons."

Ranma smiled before his aura winked out and he collapsed to the ground.

The Matriarch sighed and shook her head, "It's the least I can do to bring you home I guess."

With that, Cologne picked up Ranma's feet and dragged him towards the Tendo Residence.

* * *

Another odd Idea… 

**My clouded heart…**

Disclaimer: don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters. You know the drill…

* * *

Genma gasped as he watched Cologne placed Ranma in the middle of the Dojo, "My son…" 

"Don't worry Genma, he won." Cologne said with a smirk, "I would've thought you have more faith in your own flesh and blood."

"I've learnt to doubt things when old masters are involved." Genma replied evenly, "He is free."

"I wish to talk to him." Cologne said sitting herself down beside the unconscious Ranma, "There is something I must know."

Genma nodded, "I will stay with him also."

Cologne raised an eyebrow, "Don't you trust me?"

"Only as much as I can throw you, and that's not that far since I doubt I can throw you to begin with." Genma countered, "But, honestly, I'm worried…"

"Worried? Odd you would admit it, in front of me no less." Cologne chuckled, "Perhaps you can tell me what troubles you."

Genma nodded, "My son… something is going on in my son's mind. He… he is confused I think. Ranma hasn't been doing too well in our sparring matches and it has nothing to do with his skill. It's as if he is hesitating and not sure of himself anymore."

"I see the same thing in our fight." Cologne nodded in agreement, "Only at the end he was about to pull himself together, something about too much… something…"

"My son at least respects you in the way of the art," Genma said and turned himself to face the Amazon Matriarch, "Please help him…"

Cologne nodded again, "Even if he is not to join our tribe, I have grown to like him as a student, and another artist walking our path."

"Thank you…"

"You shouldn't sell yourself short Genma." Cologne said suddenly, "When the worst comes, isn't it you who he seeks council with first?"

Genma nodded, "But that's just because I'm his father."

"And that is a bond you share with him." Cologne said with a far out look in her eyes, "Something that is to be cherished, and protected."

The two sat in silence and watched Ranma, waiting for him to wake up.

A groan alerted the two in the dojo, "What hit me…"

"You're awake." Genma said placing his hand on his son's chest, "Don't sit up, you're still injured quite badly."

"Yes, I did work you over quite badly Ranma." Cologne said with a crafty smile.

"Old ghoul?" Ranma squinted his eyes, "Aren't ya supposed ta be headin' back ta China?"

"This old woman is still curious about something." Cologne replied and shuffled herself closer to Ranma's head, "Why are you doing this? I know you are not doing this for honor like you claim, a selfish reason, I just wish to know what this reason is."

Ranma bobbed his head slightly, "It's getting to be too much…"

Cologne gave Ranma a quizzical look.

"The fiancées, my duty, my honor, what I am supposed to do," Ranma shook his head, "It's just so confusing now. Few months ago, I think I was sure of what I am doing here, what I need to do. Now, it's just too much. I have to end it… somehow."

"Is that all?"

"No." Ranma said simply, "So many things and people tell me to go in so many different directions; I think it was choking me somehow. I couldn't think, I couldn't even do a simply kata. I just needed to have a clear direction to head towards, a goal, and this is my goal right now. To end this mess."

"Well, seems like you've ended this mess." Cologne said with a smile, "Few days before you challenged me, I saw the Ucchan's close down, I believe that means you have dealt with the Kyouji family?"

Ranma nodded sadly, "Yeah, Ukyou was hurt, but she understood, I think."

Genma patted Ranma gently over his head, "You did good son, you did good."

Ranma smiled, "Thank you Father."

Genma smiled proudly at his son as he fell back into slumber, "Seems like he's feeling better now."

"Seems like I misjudged you Genma." Cologne said lifting herself up, "At first, I thought it was a fluke that you have raised someone like Ranma, but it seems you DO do the right thing once in a while."

Genma bristled, "What is that supposed to mean!"

Cologne laughed, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Sorry I can't stay longer, but an agreement is an agreement, I'll head back to my tribe and officially nullify the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death that was never really resolved."

"Have a safe trip."

Cologne nodded and bounced towards the outer wall of the Tendo residence.

"Wait!" Genma yelled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, I was only sharing something I love, nothing wrong or worthy of a thank you." Cologne said without turning around, "Farewell, our paths will not cross again."

* * *

"Son." 

"Dad."

The two Saotomes stared at each other. Ranma stood with his pack on his back, ready to travel once again while Genma faced his son with his back towards the doorway.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

Ranma took a deep breath, "Pops, there's still something I have to do. I made a promise I have to keep to a friend, a very good friend."

Genma frowned, "You know I don't keep tab on you when I give you free time during our trip. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry Pops, it'll only take a week or something."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Ramna nodded and walked across the doorway towards the Tendo's living room, preparing himself to explain to everyone what he is doing.

"And boy, no matter what happens, you can always come to me for help." Genma said sitting himself down, looking away from his son.

Ranma smiled, "I know Father, I know."

* * *

"Everyone, I have to leave for a while." Ranma announced loudly to everyone in the living room, "There is still something I have to do." 

Soun blinked in confusion, pausing in his celebration dance that he was doing in light of what has happened. Kasumi blinked as well, and held a hand to her mouth and gasped.

Nabiki glared at the young Saotome trying to glean from his face what he is trying to do while the youngest Tendo fumed once again.

"Ranma! Are you going out to get more hussies chasing you again!" Akane accused, "You pervert! You have to have a harem of girls don't you!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "No Akane, after this, you'll be the only girl in my 'harem'."

Nabiki smirked at her younger sister, "So Saotome, whats you're plan now? I have to admit, you've done quite a lot in the past month, more than I expected from you."

"Just some loose ends Nabiki." Ranma replied calmly, "There is still something I have to do before all this ends."

"And you'll marry my baby girl?" Soun grinned widly and gave Ranma a flying hung, "Oh Son-in-law! I'm so proud of you!"

Ranma hissed in pain from his still recovering wounds, "Pain… hurt… bones… breaking…"

"Dad, I think you're killing Ranma." Nabiki said wiry.

Soun released the pig-tailed martial artist and nodded, "Yes, go tie up your loose ends and join our schools Ranma!"

Ranma nodded listlessly, "Yeah… loose ends…"

Nabiki studied Ranma curiously as he walked slowly out of the livingroom towards the main door, "I just remembered, I'm supposed to meet up with some people later, I'll be gone late, don't cook my share of dinner Kasumi!"

"Of course Nabiki."

* * *

"You know, I'd expect you to be jumping all over the place, not walk on the ground like us normal people." Nabiki said breathlessly after catching up to Ranma. 

"Nabiki?"

"So, who is she?"

Ranma blinked, "What do you mean?"

"That loose end, who is she?" Nabiki gave Ranma a wiry look, "I've lived with you for what, almost two years, I know, well at least I can guess pretty well, what all your problems are like."

Ranma snorted, "It's not what you think it is, well, I guess it's a close guess."

"Well?"

"Wanna come with me then?" Ranma smirked, "Wouldn't hurt."

"Sure."

"How are you gonna tell the others?"

"I'll just have one of my friends cover for me." Nabiki said with a shrug, "Nothing I haven't done before."

The pig-tailed martial artist nodded, "You sure? You will be wearing that for a while." Ranma pointed to the shirt and jeans Nabiki is wearing, "I won't come back for at least a week."

"I'm just seeing what you're doing," Nabiki replied, "I'll stay for a day or two."

"Sure, com'on then, we have a train to catch." Ranma said and started to walk again, "I hope you brought enough money for a train ride."

"Of course, what do you take me for Saotome."

* * *

"Fukui…" Nabiki muttered as she exited the 'Shinkansen' right behind Ranma, "You and you're father really get around." 

Ranma nodded, "We came here to buy some more rations and supplies so we could start heading for China. Ended up staying here for a whole month for some reason, but that's how I got to know her."

"So it IS about a girl." Nabiki shook her head, "Go figure."

"Come on, the shrine she takes care of is almost half a day's walk from here." Ranma said adjusting his pack a bit, "Should be able to get there by the end of the day."

"Shrine?"

"Yeah, she's a Miko." Ranma said with a shrug, "Quite a nice place too, lots of history, but it's quiet most of the time except for when it's Valentines Day and White day or whatever."

"Huh?" Nabiki gave Ranma an odd look, "You actually know a shrine maiden, and you're father haven't insulted them some how? I'm amazed; I'd figure Uncle Saotome would have tried to steal stuff from the shrine."

"He was busy somewhere else." Ranma replied curtly before letting out a long sigh, "I really don't want to do this."

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Nabiki asked, "This Miko isn't a fiancée, you don't owe the shrine she works at anything, so what?"

"You'll see when we get there." Ranma sighed again, "Well at least I'll get to catch up with a friend from all this."

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're nervous?" Nabiki teased, "You're starting to sound creepy."

"Ah, shut up."

* * *

"Nice place." 

Ranma nodded in agreement, "Me and pop don't stay in cities much. We usually camp out in the outskirts of cities where there are still trees. Pop says it's all for training, but personally, I think he just likes using the money for beer and stuffing himself."

Nabiki snorted, "I'm surprised, I would've thought that he would use the money to live in a hotel somewhere while you camp out."

"He did that once," Ranma said walking towards the shrine again, "He didn't do it again after I got my revenge."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

Ranma smirked, "I'm not ALWAYS the martial art buff I am now, used to play pranks on pops a lot. I stopped after I met Ryouga."

"Why?"

Ranma sighed and scanned the outside of the shrine for anyone, "You try being challenged to a god honest duel, you'd get serious about fights after that."

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned towards the raspy voice that sounded behind him, "Sekihara-san?"

"It is you!" Nabiki turned to find an elderly man holding a broom in a (priest robe) giving Ranma a hug, "You really came back!"

The pig-tailed martial artist grinned and hugged back, "I made a promise didn't I? You taught me to keep my promises."

"Still, I figured you're father wouldn't have let you out of his sight." The priest said letting Ranma go, "Tell me, have you finished you're training trip?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, "I came here to… keep my promise."

"You'll be going soon?"

"Actually…" Ranma trailed off and stared at the ground.

"I see…" The priest replied sadly before smiling again, "Where are my manners, please come in, I'm sure she would be happy to see you again."

"Umm, Ranma?" Nabiki said tapping said person on his shoulder.

"Oh Sekihara-san," Ranma scratched his neck nervously, "Umm, this is Tendo Nabiki, a… a friend."

"Of course, of course," the elderly priest said gesturing the two to walk behind the shrine building, "We can make all our introductions once we sit ourselves down and have a hot cup of tea."

Ranma smiled, "Yeah, lets do that."

* * *

"Grandfather? Where are you? I thought you are going to tend to the trees." A voice called from outside the house. Ranma, Nabiki, and the old priest are already kneeling around a small table with four cups of tea out. 

"In here Grand daughter, we have guests." The priest called back before winking at Ranma, "Wouldn't she be surprised?"

"I don't do pranks much anymore Gramps." Ranma said chuckling, "Had to be the heir of my school, can't slack off and play pranks much anymore."

Nabiki rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea, "I still don't know what we're doing here Ranma. You said I'd know soon."

Ranma smirked, "Didn't anyone tell you patience is a virtue Nabiki?"

"Well it's not me who has three fiancées." Nabiki retorted, "Impatient to get married?"

"Three? Fiancees? You can have more than one?" The priest said with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't ask gramps, just, don't ask." Ranma said bowing his head and sighing, "Don't have THAT problem over my head anymore."

"Hey gramps, who's our guest?"

Nabiki turned once again to see a young girl in miko's robe; her light brown hair reached the small of her back with a red bow tying it together. Standing slight shorter than Ranma, the girl has an innocent look in her eyes that shines a shimmering grey.

"Forgot about me already?" Ranma said in mock sadness, "And here I am, after all these years, throwing away my life just to come here to serve you, oh woe is me."

The miko gasped before shouting in delight, "RANMA!"

Ranma was caught off guard as the girl threw herself at him, knocking him flat on his back, "Kikori, I'm here, just like I promised."

"I missed you SO much." Kikori said with a blush on her face after lifting herself and sitted herself in a vacant spot on the table.

Ranma smiled and pushed himself up, "Me too."

"So you're going to be my guardian now?" Kikori said excitedly, "This would be great! It'll be just like when we're younger!"

"Kikori, stop." Kikori's grandfather said sternly, "There's something else."

"Grandfather?"

Ranma took a deep breath, "Kikori, I… Theres something else, I… I need to, marry someone."

"Oh that's great! You guys can have the wedding here!"

"No… My fiancée, she…"

"Just spit it out Saotome." Nabiki groaned and massaged her temple, "I thought you needed to do this."

Kikori bit her lips nervously, "Is something wrong Ranma?"

"I can only stay a week." Ranma said quickly, "I won't be coming back."

In a blink of an eye, Kikori left the room without a sound, but all this goes unnoticed to Ranma as he rested his head on the table with his hands over the back of his head.

"Shit…"

* * *

"So Sekihara-san, what's this 'Guardian' business all about?" Nabiki said after Ranma dashed out of the room to chase after the Miko. 

"That is a long story, a tradition that is passed on from generation to generation of keepers of this shrine." The old priest said taking a sip of tea in front of him, "Ages long past, this shrine's keeper are defenders of the heart. When people in pain come here, we will aid them to recover. The Keepers then where afflicted with something that made them near emotionless, stories say that they were like this so that they can help people better, without bias."

"That still doesn't explain what this guardian business is…" Nabiki said impatiently.

"A young fighter came to the shrine many years ago, the village he swore to protect was razed by bandits with him as the sole survivor. The Miko that was the Keeper of this shrine at the time took him in and took cared of him. The young fighter grew to love the Miko, yet, the Miko can never return the feeling. But the young fighter noticed that every time the Miko tends to the shrine, she smiles a smile that drew him closer to the Miko. In light of this, the fighter then swore to the heavens that he will protect this shrine and the Miko to see her smile forever." The old priest smiled at the story, "That was the beginning of the tradition, how the first guardian of the keeper came to be."

"So basically, Ranma is the protector of this shrine and Kikori?" Nabiki summed up, "Or is there more to being a guardian than that?"

The priest nodded, "There is more to being a guardian than just physically protecting the shrine and the Keeper, the must protect their heart so that they will not become tainted or biased towards anyone. They must also be willing to sacrifice everything to do their duty."

"Ranma's right… he couldn't stay." Nabiki smiled ruefully, "Guess he isn't as big an idiot as I painted him to be."

"Why do you say that young lady?"

"My sister would never let him do the things a guardian needs to do." Nabiki replied sadly, "She really does like Ranma, but she's too possessive."

"That is not true love then, unless she can let go." The old priest said shaking his head.

"She loves him, I know." Nabiki countered.

"Perhaps… but not likely." The elder Sekihara stood himself up, "But enough of this, I suppose Ranma still eats as much as he used to, if not more. I better start dinner, at least he and my grand daughter might enjoy the last days they will spend with each other."

Nabiki watched the old man walk out of the room leaving her alone, "This… is too confusing."

* * *

"Ranma." The Miko said without taking her gaze away from the pond in the back yard of her house. 

"I'm sorry Kikori."

"It's alright Ranma, you have your life to live, I can't argue with that."

Ranma sighed and sat himself down beside the Miko, "Look, Kikori, I really want to be your guardian, I really trained hard so I can protect you and the shrine and everyone, but…"

Kikori smiled and gave Ranma a friendly pat on his shoulder, "It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself. At least you're staying here for a week right?"

"Yeah… I promised I'll be your guardian, even if it's just a week, I'll be your guardian." Ranma replied with a determined voice, "That, and I really wanted to see you again."

"I have a boyfriend already Ranma." Kikori said teasingly, "You're not falling for little old me are you?"

Ranma smirked, "Oh but did you forget already, I told you I have a fiancée. Are YOU trying to seduce me?"

The Miko giggled, "Silly me, I forgot how fickle you are, the boy who can't even decide between lemon or strawberry flavored gumdrops."

"For your information, I choice Lemon!" Ranma declared, pointing towards the sky, "Prove YOU wrong."

"Just because I took the strawberry one before you did." Kikori laughed merrily. Ranma chuckled beside his friend before laughing out loudly.

* * *

Nabiki woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Beams of light leaked through the shades that cover the window on the wall of the guest room. Ranma had unpacked and slept in the same room, the room that he hides in the last time he was in the shrine. 

"Wow, that was amazing."

Nabiki blinked at the voice and groaned, "How do they wake up so early and not be grumpy…"

"Told you I've been practicing a lot."

The middle Tendo daughter rolled her eyes, "Just like Saotome to show off…"

Pushing herself out of the futon, Nabiki scratched her head and yawned, "I should head back home, maybe Uncle Saotome would know more about this than Ranma told me."

"Ranma, I'll be going back today." Nabiki said as they ate breakfast.

Ranma looked up and nodded, "Pops doesn't know about this if you're thinking of grilling him for information. You sure you wanna go back now?"

Nabiki stopped eating and stared at her bowl, "Yeah, I got what I wanted here, I'll go back and do some damage control."

The pigtailed boy nodded, "Thanks Nabiki."

"No problem."

Kikori looked at her two guests and frowned, "Is there a problem?"

"No, Nabiki just needs to go back to do something." Ranma said and continued to eat.

"So I'll be seeing you in a week?" Nabiki asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, should be back by then."

"Enjoy then."

"Thanks."

* * *

Nabiki sat in the Shinkansen, quietly pondering about the current situation. "Unless Ranma comes up with a really good reason, I don't think he'll ever see his Miko friend again after this week." 

_That is not true love then, unless she can let go._

Nabiki shook her head to clear the words the elderly priest said to her, "Sis DOES love Ranma. He's the only guys Sis ever spoke so openly to. He's wrong…"

The same phrase continued to haunt Nabiki's mind as she sat within the train heading towards her home.

* * *

"Ranma, done sweeping the steps already?" 

Ranma smiled at the elder Sekihara, "Well, not quite, almost done though."

"Not like you to do something so slow."

"Well Sekihara-san, I don't think I'll ever see this place after the week, I wanna remember everything and keep it close to my heart…" Ranma replied softly as he continue to sweep the steps.

"Do you love your fiancee Ranma?"

Ranma paused in his sweeping, surprised at the sudden question. He looked up at the cloudless sky in wonder, "I've done many things for her, more than I would ever do for you or Kikori to be honest. Love? Maybe I do love her; I've saved her plenty of times and felt jealousy when others approach her and just like this shrine, I want to protect her at all cost." Ranma turned to the old priest, "Is that love Sekihara-dono?"

"Is there a reason for you to do all that?"

Wind blew lightly, covering the steps Ranma was on with withered brown leaves.

"I don't know…"

"Then I don't know how to answer you then." The old priest replied, "My Grand daughter will be coming home from school soon, probably will bring her boyfriend along, be sure to finish sweeping by then, or the steps will never be swept today…"

"Yeah…" Ranma chuckled, "Kikori still hates sweeping the steps doesn't she?"

"Hate? Ranma, my boy, there isn't a word to describe how much Kikori dislikes sweeping the steps."

Ranma laughed out loud joyfully as he sweeps the steps to the shrine.

* * *

"So you're the Ranma Kikori keeps comparing me to…" 

Ranma looked up from his meditation on top of a rock beside a small pond behind the shrine. A small smirk appeared on his face, "You must be her mate…"

The boy in front of Ranma blushed bright red, "Ma-ma-mate!"

"RANMA! Don't tease!" Kikori burst out from the house also with a blush on her face.

Ranma smirked again and stared at the boy in front of him.

The boy swallowed nervously as the martial artist stared him down, "Wu-what?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, nice ta meecha."

"Renji Toukai."

Ranma turned towards Kikori with a serious face, "I like him."

Renji blinked and turned towards Kikori who is giggling, "Did you two just…"

Only more giggles and light chuckling answered the bewildered boy, "Ohh, I'm getting you back for that K-chan."

"K-Chan?" Ranma blinked and burst into laughter.

Kikori blushed, "It wasn't MY idea…"

Renji grinned, "So, what were you doing on that rock before anyways?"

"Well, I'm a martial artist ya see…"

* * *

The last four days sure went by fast… Ranma thought to himself as he stared at the fish swimming in the pond. Kikori and Renji seem to get along so well… Much better than how me and Akane get along. At least one of us is happy, that's all that matters I guess, if Renji can keep Kikori happy, I'm fine with that… 

"Deep in thought Ranma?"

Ranma yelped and fell into the pond, "Sekihara-san!"

The old priest chuckled and handed Ranma a tower he was carrying, "Ahh, your transformation never ceases to amaze me."

Ranma accepted the tower and grumbled, "Never shoulda told you guys about the curse… both you and Kikori love turning me into a girl! At least Renji doesn't mention it…"

"Oh, Renji has insentive not to say anything." The elder Sekihara replied with a wizened look.

Ranma sighed, "Those two, they really…"

"Yes, it's a blessing of sort for the priestess' of the shrine."

"I'll miss them…" Ranma hung the towel on her shoulder, "I should come visit when they get married or something."

"Have you thought about the question I asked you, Ranma?"

"Ya mean if I have a reason to do all those stuff for Akane?" Ranma closed his eyes, "I do, and I don't. I have to, it's my duty as a martial artist to help those that are in need, it's my duty as her fiancée to keep her from harm, it's my duty as a member of Anything goes Martial arts to help a fellow member. But, it doesn't matter really, I think I would still do all those things for her even if she was non of those things."

"Then comes the harder question," The old priest said gravely, "Would you do those things for anyone you know?"

Ranma was about to reply confidently but stopped himself and stared at his hands.

"Think hard Ranma, if you have the answer for that question, you would know if you will know what you must do."

The Heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts continue to stare at his hands.

* * *

Kikori looked out to the back yard, "Grampa, why is Ranma still out there? I'm worried." 

"He is in pain." The old priest said with a sad smile, "He cannot decide what to do, his mind is clouded, his heart confused, thus his pain."

Kikori bit her lip, "He's always cheerful, smiling…"

"Do what you are born to do Kikori." The priest said, smiling at his grand daughter, "Do what you do best."

"But, I… I don't… I can't... he's my…"

"Even Guardians need to be defended. Even as I defended your grandmother from everything, your grandmother protected me from myself, my doubts, my pains. She gave me the reason to not lash out onto the world in anger, why can't everyone be understanding, why does people continue to inflict pain on others?" The old priest gave a small pat on Kikori's shoulder, "Ranma doesn't lash out, he blames himself for things that happen out of his control, even now he blames himself for leaving you without a guardian, which honestly isn't that big of a deal. Many priestesses have survived without a guardian before."

Kikori looked at her grandfather and nodded.

"Even guardians needs to be lifted up sometimes. Go help him Kikori."

Without another word, Kikori left the room.

"What will you decide Ranma?"

* * *

"Ranma?" 

"Kikori."

The priestess took a seat beside Ranma, "Your heart is clouded."

"Sekihara-san told you that?"

Kikori blushed, "I… I knew it before he told me."

Ranma chuckled and then sighed, "I thought… I thought I knew."

"You thought you felt love." Kikori stated.

"Yeah, but now…"

"You don't know if what you felt was true love." Kikori finished.

"Is it? Is what I felt true love, Kikori?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a mind reader you know." The priestess said dryly.

"Wish you were so you can tell me." Ranma sighed again.

"You've done many things for her haven't you?" Kikori said softly.

"Yeah…"

Kikori placed her hand on Ranma's cheeks and turned his face towards hers and stared into Ranma's eyes, "If it was me, would you be able to do all the things that you have done for her?"

Kikori watched as Ranma's pupil dart from side to side in uncertainty until…

He stared right back into Kikori's eyes…

"I…"

"Yes?"

Ranma smiled and gently took Kikori's hands off his cheek and gave the priestess a hug, "Thank you Kikori…"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Nabiki stood at the train station with Genma, "You think the boy would be back?" 

"He said he'll be back."

"Maybe it'll be better if the boy didn't come back…" Genma said, "Don't tell him I said this, but the sad look he had worries me."

"Worried about me Pops? I'm amazed."

The two turned towards the voice to see Ranma standing there with his backpack, "Didn't think you'd ever say that Pops, I'm touched."

Genma blushed, "HA! That was to lure you out from hiding! As if I would worry about you boy, I trained you to be the best you know!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Hows the trip?"

Ranma's cheerful expression dropped slightly, "I gave Renji, Kikori's boyfriend, my phone number so he can call me if anything bad happens. I'm not too worried, Kikori IS blessed by the gods themselves ya know."

"So you won't be seeing them again?" Nabiki said seriously.

"I don't know…" Ranma replied, "Probably…"

Genma smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Well, whatever happens happens. It's good to have you back Son."

Ranma stared at the ground with his eyes closed. Nabiki and Genma watched Ranma closely.

"Ranma?" Nabiki said softly.

Ranma looked up with a distressed expression.

"Ra-Ranma?"

"Son?"

Snicker

"Gotcha." Ranma grinned brightly before dashing out of the station and towards the Tendo Residence.

"Why that…" Nabiki's eyes twitched in irritation, "Uncle Saotome, why don't you use the hell's cradle on him so I can torture him some."

Genma chuckled, "It's good to have my son back."

"He… he just…" Nabiki growled, "Argh! I'll get him tomorrow!"

"It's just the way he is, you'll get used to it." Genma replied and walked out of the station.

_I used to play pranks a lot on pops._

Nabiki stopped in her tirade and shook her head in amusement, "I'll let him go this time… After all… I forgot to run damage control."

* * *

"RANMA!" 

Ranma was greeted by a slam of a mallet.

"Is that a mallet or are you just happy to see me?" Ranma said from the concrete step in front of the door and lifted himself up, "What was THAT for!"

"Nabiki told me you went off to see a girl!" Akane growled.

Ranma growled and cursed Nabiki under his breath. Turning towards his fiancée, Ranma smiled, "Remember what I told you before I went?"

"Umm…" Akane blushed as Ranma drew himself closer and closer to her.

"You're the only girl for me, even if I can get a whole harem of girls, you're the only one that I'll need." Ranma whispered drew Akane into a hug.

Akane gasp and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck, "Ranma…"

The two stood at the doorway of the Tendo Residence, only sound that could be heard are the birds around the two and the soft whispers that the two share.

"You know, seeing as I need to actually study under Happosai to get my master title, maybe I SHOULD get a harem to help with my studies…"

"you PERVERT!"

"Just kidding! Just AHHH! Not there!"

* * *

Just something a bit insightful with a dash of romance for Valentines Day. 

I actually started writing this piece last year around September and the plot was actually very dark with characters dying left and right and angst all around… just kidding, well it was suppose to be dark, but when I read what I got down, I thought to myself, what the hell am I doing?

So I took what I got and transformed it into this.

The concept of the story actually stayed pretty much the same, Ranma realizing the confusion he has slowly through series of realizations which is triggered by questions that are asked. I did change how the questions were asked slightly and the actual interaction that Ranma had with Renji (They were suppose to talk for like five pages… seriously…) but I had to cut all that out because the conversation with Renji only made Ranma MORE depressed (and leading to the original sob ending, which I didn't want, I mean COMEON! V-day!).

The feel of the story is very disjointed (Or I hope I manage to make it feel disjointed) for a reason, I want to make the feeling of everything seems detached and weird, exactly what Ranma is feeling (I think I failed… hehe).

Anyways, heres something for everyone, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it

* * *

Epilogue 

"Kikori…"

Kikori turned to where the voice of her husband called, "Yes Renji?"

"There's a couple at the shrine." Renji said with a small smile, "Quite rare during the winter huh?"

Kikori bowed her head towards her family shrine as she had everyday since the passing of her grandfather a year ago, "I wonder what the couple need…"

Renji shrugged, "Who knows."

Kikori sighed before standing up and heading towards the shrine. It has been seven years since Ranma left after staying for the week. The emptiness of the Sekihara ancestral home seemed more prominent after Ranma left and saying he would probably not return. Only thing that kept Kikori from being overwhelmed by the emptiness was the presence of her grandfather and Renji.

But of course, this isn't the time to mull over depressing stuff…

Kikori peeked through the door to see the couple Renji told her of praying towards a large bell in the center of the temple. With a smile, Kikori walked towards the couple.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you today?"

The couple didn't say anything but continued to pray. Kikori blinked in confusion.

"Umm… excuse me?"

"I'm shocked. Here I am already training my daughter to be the next guardian for this shrine and you and Renji STILL don't have a child yet? I'm disappointed Kikori."

The priestess gasped.

"Oh woe is me… And here I am coming here to fulfill my duty as a guardian and you don't even-"

"RANMA!"

Ranma landed roughly on his back with the Priestess on top of him, "Are you always going to greet me this way?"

"I… I thought…"

"So you're Kikori…" Akane said dryly, "I hope you know that's my husband you're sitting on…"

Kikori blushed, "Sorry, sorry… REALLY sorry!"

Akane giggled, "It's ok."

Kikori and Ranma looked at each other and grinned, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too… me too."

* * *

Review if you want, that's what that nifty button at the bottom is for, but most importantly, hope all you couples out there a happy Valentines Day and all us single people find someone soon! 


End file.
